Apistía
by Vlad.Ares
Summary: Después de muchos milenios de ignorarse el uno al otro, la Primavera y la Guerra se encuentran por casualidad en los extraños pasajes del Olimpo, todo comienza con una charla amistosa, pero se darán cuenta que lo que ni pudieron aclarar en su pasado, ahora les llevará la cuenta.


Apistía.

Mi espada dio un corte tan fuerte y preciso, que produjo mi trabajo muchísimo más fácil. Cortar la carne del enemigo era como rebanar la seda más fina, con unas buenas tijeras. Debí saber desde el principio que todo era sólo un sueño, porque los lugares más lejanos se difuminaban ante mi atención y la guerra se daba de una manera realmente extraña, el bando enemigo no se esforzaba en ganar, sino que brindaban fuertes sollozos mientras pedían perdón, mis víctimas tenían una manera extraña de desenvolverse, como si me tuvieran miedo, un miedo autentico que casi se impregnaba en mis huesos, detuve mis movimientos y un soldado me grito algo que no lograba entender, me acerqué a los cuerpos sin vida para ver una realidad utópica que se presentaba en aquella pesadilla, y manchaba mi rostro… No eran soldados las personas que asesine, allí en el suelo estaba toda mi familia, directa tanto como lejana.

Desperté de golpe, empuñando la daga que descansaba bajo mi almohada, me senté en la cama y refregué mi rostro con mi izquierda, tratando de quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, la que inundaba todas mis noches, y me producía la sensación de que aquello algún día se haría realidad, cuando mi furia fuera incontrolable por todo y todos. Afrodita esta acostada junto a mí, pude ver como entreabría los ojos y trataba de articular un par de palabras, no es que necesitáramos descansar, pero luego de tantos eones de existencia, se vuelve un buen pasatiempo para matar el tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ares? – Yo negué con suficiencia, me levanté de la cama dispuesto a dar un paseo por mi castillo, preferí no contestar para no ser brusco con ella una de las pocas que tenía la vaga esperanza de que por dentro era un hombre bueno, pero para ser sinceros todo lo que ocupaba mi mente día a día era la sangre, la muerte y toda clase de torturas para los mortales, no podía pensar en otra cosa y tampoco encontraría algo lo suficientemente bueno para divertirme. Mi mente estaba divagando en las calles del Olimpo, en tanto sólo unos pantalones cubrían mi cuerpo, se podría decir que estaba medianamente desprotegido a excepción de la daga, por lo que cuando escuche un pequeño ruido tras de mí, me volteé y alce la daga dispuesto a atacar, mi sorpresa fue demasiado grande cuando vi frente a mí a la pelirroja algo asustada, dirigiéndome esa cara de 'Nunca vas a cambiar, hermano'.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no asustes al Dios de la Guerra? Pude asesinarte Perséfone.-

-Lo siento mucho Ares, es sólo que… Volví al Olimpo, tú sabes por estos meses, y sólo no podía dormir.- Se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome tal como lo haría una niña pequeña, yo correspondí el abrazo y suspiré agradecido de no haber dado mi primer golpe, sin mirar a quien estaba tras de mí. Mis brazos casi rodeaban y cubrían su pequeño cuerpo.

-Supe que las cosas con Afrodita van mejor, y que has estado perdiendo en las Guerras.- Me separé de ella con cuidado, y apreté mi mandíbula al punto de escuchar como mis dientes chocaban, suplicando por un espacio digno para desenvolverse dentro de mi boca.

-Mejor cuéntame cómo vas con Hades, ¿Todo bien?- La Diosa asintió sin muchas ganas, y amarró la bata negra que llevaba encima, casi pude notar cómo se asomaba un camisón de dormir rojo, lo que me hizo reír bajo su mirada crítica y avergonzada.

-No te ofendas, es sólo que me recordó mucho al camisón que usabas aquella noche que…- Preferí guardar silencio, y el semblante serio volvió a apoderarse de mi rostro, me sorprendió oír una carcajada salir de mis labios, ya que al parecer mis oídos habían olvidado ese sonido debido a las complicaciones que me aquejaban por esos días.

-Me va muy bien, él está ocupado con su trabajo como siempre, pero sigue siendo el mismo de antes.- Puso los ojos en blanco, y se encogió de hombros como esperando una negativa de mi parte. –Sé lo que piensas, como todos crees que es un mal hombre, pero en realidad me ha dado un hogar todos estos años, así que técnicamente es la parte más importante de mi familia.- Levante mis manos, reclamando inocencia absoluta y guarde la daga en un lugar seguro.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que sólo quería establecer conversación, no soy de los que andan juzgando a tu marido.- Ella me miro pensativa, no podía percibir lo que estaba pensando, hace eones cuando éramos inseparables, hubiera sido demasiado fácil decir todo lo que pasaba en su mente, con sólo un gesto que me hubiera dirigido. –Enserio no he estado hablando mal de él, hermana.- Ella me interrumpió con sus dedos en mis labios, y una sonrisa invadió su rostro.

-¿Realmente recuerdas aquella noche?, Pensé que la habías olvidado junto con todo lo que te relacionaba a mí.-

Dejé escapar un suspiro, asentí con suavidad y pasé mi pulgar por su mentón, rodeando su rostro de la misma forma en que lo había hecho aquella noche, mi rostro se acercó de manera peligrosa al suyo, y tomé su cintura con mi brazo libre. Hubiera seguido con mi objetivo, si la inseguridad no se hubiera apoderado de su rostro, la dejé libre en un par de segundos y Dita apareció tras de ella, una mirada asesina era dirigida a mí, para luego dirigir un gesto de desdén a la pelirroja. -¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana? Tal vez vaya al templo de tu madre, y podremos conversar un rato.-

Ella asintió y acomodando su cabello hacia un lado, corrió en dirección a la casa de su madre, en tanto yo tenía dentro de mí una sensación que no recordaba haber tenido luego de mi adolescencia, y una rubia enojada en posición altanera, se figuraba frente a mí, pidiéndome explicaciones que no involucraran una infidelidad.


End file.
